Be Careful What You Wish For
by Emmafakedherdeath
Summary: A little wishful thinking can get you far! Nico finds this out when he makes a wish that a certain Goddess of Love grants. Percico. Oneshot. Hope you like it! Read and Review please! Percy/Nico slash


**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Summary: A little wishful thinking can get you far! Nico finds this out when he makes a wish that a certain goddess of love grants. Percico. Oneshot. Hope you like it! Read and Review please! **

**Pairing: Percy/Nico**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their personalities. They belong to the amazingly awesome Rick Riordan.**

**Nico's POV**

Taking trips down to the Underworld every other day was proving to take quite the toll on the son of Hades. Dirt smudged on his face, a weary looking Nico di Angelo half sat, half collapsed onto a concrete bench by the bus stop and closed his eyes. A streetlamp illuminated the sidewalk in front of Nico, making his face look even more ghostly pale than usual. The olive-skinned boy was wearing his favourite black aviator jacket, black skinny jeans, and the skull shaped ring that his father had given him. After a few minutes Nico sighed and straightened up, trying to shift away from the cold breeze that cut straight through his jacket, making him stiff. Reaching into his inner coat pocket, he pulled out a crumpled photograph of a smiling Percy Jackson and Annabeth, who coincidently had a marker drawn-on moustache on her upper lip. Nico had done that out of bitter resentment. Why should Annabeth have his Percy? Why should Nico have to give up on Percy? Couldn't she see that he was in love with the guy? But Nico had let go of most of the resentment. Most of it. Holding the photograph to his chest, Nico hugged it and wished he could be with Percy. Today was Percy's seventeenth birthday. Much to everyone's surprise, Percy had chosen to spend his birthday in New York with his mother. Nico had been trying to keep tabs on the silly boy, to make sure he didn't get hurt, like he usually does. But his father had been sending him summons more often lately. Mostly to help keep the souls in tow. But somehow Nico had found enough time to still follow Percy around. Shadow-travelling in and out of the Underworld. Nico was exhausted. Still hugging the photo of his Sea Prince, Nico felt an intense longing to just be near him, see him, touch him. His body couldn't take much more. With the physical exhaustion, coupled with the emotional tidal wave, Nico felt himself slipping. He didn't try to stop it, just go with it, he could honestly use the rest, but then it stopped, and he realized that he wasn't passing out. Opening his eyes, Nico squeaked. He wasn't sitting on the bench in the bus stop anymore, no, instead he was in a room. The walls were blue. The curtains blue. And in the corner on a desk sat a bubbling fish tank. His eyes bulged out of their sockets as he realized where he was. How had he done this? He didn't remember shadow-travelling into the room of the one and only Percy Jackson himself. Hearing a whimper coming from right next to him, Nico realized that his situation was way, way worse than he had originally thought. Nico was sitting cross-legged on the bed of Percy Jackson. And, he wasn't alone. Next to him, slumbering under the covers was the Sea Prince. Right. Next. To. Him. Nico made another small squeak before shoving his fist in his mouth. He would not make another sound. This was not happening. Nico was on the verge of a full out panic attack.

"Psssst!"

Nico stopped panicking for a just a single second before he saw a very beautiful woman sitting on the blue sofa on his right. Then his mind went completely bonkers. Imagine the most beautiful woman you have ever seen, now multiply her beauty by ten, and she still wouldn't have been as beautiful as the woman sitting there. The crazy, grinning face of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, stared at him. Nico couldn't help it, his mouth just hung open, putting all his confusion and frustration into his expression.

"Now now, none of that, you wished for this after all," Aphrodite chided.

"No I didn't!" protested Nico, blushing furiously.

Aphrodite smirked at Nico's obvious discomfort before pointing at the now stirring figure under the sheets, and promptly dissolved into thin air.

"No no no wait you can't just leave me like- " began Nico before he was interrupted.

"Nico?" asked a sleepy son of Poseidon.

Nico had no choice but to face the music. Slowly, he turned to look at Percy.

"What are you doing in my room?" It was a simple question, yet Nico couldn't answer it. He himself didn't know why Aphrodite had decided to meddle in his love life.

Percy studied Nico with those intense sea green eyes, watching as Nico tried to answer. He opened, then closed his mouth. Kind of like a fish. Percy thought that was actually kind of adorable. Eventually Nico stopped trying and managed to get a full sentence out,

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know why but one minute I was at the bus stop and the next I was sent here by that Aphrodite chick."

Percy nodded like he knew what Nico had meant. Percy didn't however voice any questions as to why Nico had been in New York. At a bus stop. In the middle of the night. On Percy's birthday. To be perfectly honest, Percy had known that Nico had followed him to New York, but he didn't say that. Instead, he studied Nico a moment longer before saying,

"You should stay. Its late, and cold outside," Percy said as he got up to fetch another pillow out of his closet.

Nico tried to protest, but Percy would have none of it. He thought about shadow-travelling himself out of there, but before he could even try a pillow was thrown in his direction. He looked at Percy questioningly. Percy pointed to the other side of the bed, indicating that Nico was to get in.

Nico was suddenly terrified. He had never been in that kind of close proximity to Percy. And in bed no less. If only Percy knew how much Nico really wanted to share a bed with him, he probably wouldn't want to share a bed with him.

Percy noticed the look on Nico's face as he got back into his bed and chuckled.

"I don't bite, di Angelo, you can get in," Percy was now smirking, issuing a sort of challenge to Nico.

Gulping, Nico took off his shoes and jacket, and got into Percy's bed, shifting uncomfortably.

Percy just smiled and shook his head, before reaching out to turn the light off. As he settled down into a comfortable position, his back to Nico, he said,

"Goodnight Nico."

"Goodnight Perce," the Ghost King whispered. And staring up at the ceiling, Nico thought that maybe, just maybe, he could work with this. The handsome Sea Prince would be his yet.


End file.
